intrancityfandomcom-20200213-history
2010's Cartoons
}}The Almost Complete Scorecard was an unlisted scorecard Intrancity made that showcases his thoughts on various cartoons from the 2010's decade. Made on August 25, 2017, it was the most popular unlisted scorecard with it having almost 50 favorites and more than 15,000 views. However, the scorecard was discontinued around August 2018 and was revamped into an enormous collage of various cartoons from the decade on February 2, 2020, thus removing the scorecard theme of the deviation. Opinions This shows a list of noteworthy opinions as well as opinions that were different from when Intrancity actually rated the whole series. Noteworthy Opinions Much of the discussions regarding the scorecard's ratings are really varied, but these are the ones that caught the most attention: * Off the Air - Unsatisfactory * Endangered Species - Vile * The Loud House - Inadequate Opinions different from scorecard rating (an asterisk mean the show's scorecard was released after this scorecard's release) (a double asterisk indicates that the show was downgraded/upgraded although it matched the scorecard's rating in the past) * Adventure Time - Ample (rated Good on this scorecard)** * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - Unsatisfactory (rated Alright on this scorecard)* * Regular Show - Ample (rated "Jolly Good" on this scorecard) * Sym-Bionic Titan - Bad (rated Swell on this scorecard)* * T.U.F.F. Puppy - Meh (rated Alright on this scorecard)* * Secret Mountain Fort Awesome - Magnificent (rated Poor on this scorecard)* * Gravity Falls - Swell (rated Great on this scorecard) * Ben 10: Omniverse - Swell (rated Alright on this scorecard)* * Teen Titans Go! - Great (rated Meh on this scorecard)* * Breadwinners - Alright (rated Good on this scorecard) * The 7D - Alright (rated Ample on this scorecard)* * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero - Meh (rated Swell on this scorecard)* * Inspector Gadget (2015) - Fair (rated Ample on this scorecard)* * Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Ample (rated Swell on this scorecard)** * Harvey Beaks - Fair (rated Alright on this scorecard) * We Bare Bears - Swell (rated Great on this scorecard) * Pickle & Peanut - Good (rated Meh on this scorecard)* * Milo Murphy's Law - Swell (rated Great on this scorecard)** * Tangled: the Series - Alright (rated Good on this scorecard)* * Ben 10 (2016) - Ample (rated Fair on this scorecard)* * Welcome to the Wayne - Ample (rated Good on this scorecard)** * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes - Weak (rated Fair and then Meh on this scorecard)** * Wishfart - Meh (rated Good on this scorecard)* Production While looking at several 2010's scorecards, Intrancity had an idea to make this scorecard. Announced on August 20, 2017, he used Wikipedia to look up the names of all the cartoons that were listed on the site at the time, most namely the articles that list the animated shows of that year. He didn't include all cartoons from the 2010s, hence the title "Almost 2010's Cartoons Scorecard" as there were a lot that wasn't listed on those articles and he was considering including some if they had a title card. The scorecard itself went some minor changes before getting revamped into simply a collage of 2010's cartoons. Apparently, there were many cartoons that were left unrated because Intrancity either didn't care about them too much or that it was hard to pinpoint an initial rating for them, with some examples including the Transformers shows being left unrated. However, there were some shows that got a rating later on like Nutri Ventures. The shows Intrancity hasn't seen at the time but got a rating anyways didn't have the "A Guess" symbol since it would take a lot more time to paste it into three-quarters of the scorecard, plus it making the scorecard look repetitive. The scorecard was released on August 25, 2017, to much attention. At that time, Intrancity was proud of the scorecard, considering it a resource for the various names and dates of cartoons. While researching those shows, it even influenced him to make one scorecard because the research brought him into a show whose looks fascinated him during that time. Its last update was on December 6, 2017, only three months after the scorecard's release. Unfortunately, as time went by, Intrancity became less and less interested in the scorecard and even tired of it because he had to constantly update it to include new shows, which usually includes around five. He was worried that the size of the episode ratings section would become too tall that he has to rearrange everything and for a scorecard that has more than 400 cartoons, it is estimated to take a very long time just to make the episode ratings section round to an almost perfect dimension. Not only that but from the cartoons people have been suggesting that were missing in the scorecard plus him finding more cartoons from the decade, that would cost more rearranging. So, he had no choice but to discontinue the scorecard until further notice. Even when the scorecard was discontinued, people were going to this scorecard due to its massive size of cartoons. For a scorecard Intrancity lost almost all care about, he was personally annoyed at this because of people who don't know him believe that his outdated opinions are what he thinks of those shows. Not only that, but Intrancity wanted people to put their focus on his newer content rather than this scorecard. Due to its continual attention, Intrancity was even thinking of deleting the scorecard entirely but was skeptical of that move because of the history and impact it left on his account. To make sure the deviation remains, Intrancity thought of reviving the scorecard only for it to showcase just the cartoons of the decade and take out all the scorecard elements so that it becomes a rather simple collage, like his Almost Every Nickelodeon Originals entry. He went back to researching more cartoons for the scorecard on October 16, 2019, to not only include the new cartoons he didn't add but also various cartoons from around the world to put more appeal to anyone from different countries. This time, he used more sources to look up the release dates and names for these shows like Google, IMDb, and even a person's Twitter account. It would take some time for him to research those cartoons plus make the scorecard as he was extremely busy with other projects. After several months in developing the revival of the scorecard, Intrancity announced the revamped scorecard on December 9, 2019, alongside various other projects he was thinking of doing including a sketch relating to his friends and other cool drawings. It was going to be scheduled around December 2019 but because of the massive activity Intrancity faced in that month plus him wanting to do more research, it would be updated anytime, which the scorecard's last day was on February 2, 2020. Intrancity made a status update to the scorecard's revamping in its honor. The new version of the scorecard, A Collage of Almost Every 2010s Cartoon, is a lot different compared to the original scorecard. Almost all of the scorecard aspects, including the ratings, final ratings section, and much of the original description were deleted. However, there were some aspects that stayed such as the title cards of various shows and the year headings. Some title cards were changed into the actual title cards as Intrancity found them via screenshots or online. All of the year headings were made white instead of different colors and are aligned to the left and right of the deviation, whose border resembles a ruler from an animation software with the even-numbered years shaded darker. The upper and bottom headings kept their respective colors but now reads "CARTOONS FROM THE 2010S" and "MADE BY INTRANCITY". Reception The scorecard has attracted many users for its massive size of cartoons and the amount of popular and unpopular opinions sprinkled into the scorecard. A lot of people, especially newcomers, were shocked at some of these, most noticeably The Loud House being Inadequate. There are several other discussed opinions in the scorecard and thanks to it holding hundreds of cartoons, it managed to attract users from different fanbases of shows that aren't necessarily discussed too much in the cartoon community such as Nature Cat and Transformers. It would even find its way into a Vietnamese Facebook page of a BoBoiBoy fanbase discussing the scorecard and Intrancity's thoughts on the franchise. Even when Intrancity tried to discontinue the scorecard to make sure people know not to ask Intrancity about a specific missing show on the scorecard, people were still visiting the scorecard, giving it favorites, and commenting on various opinions they seem to be astonished about. Trivia * This is the first-ever scorecard Intrancity discontinued and eventually the first scorecard to be replaced * This is the most favorited unlisted scorecard with a total of 49 favorites as of January 24, 2020 ** It is also the most viewed scorecard with more than 18,000 views * When the scorecard changes into a simple collage, it will feature around 729 cartoons which is about 300 more than the scorecard Category:Scorecards Category:Reviews